Double-take
by Chuquita
Summary: Veggie uses Mirai's time travel machine to stop Chi-Chi and Goku's wedding so no one will stand in his way for getting his own personal Kaka-servant. What he doesn't know is that the Present Chi-Chi has followed the ouji to stop HIM. Will Veggie get his w
1. Snapshots; Veggie hijacks the time machi...

5:40 PM 4/17/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: "Spongebob is the only guy I know who can have fun with a jellyfish--FOR 12 HOURS!" -Squidward  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hi everybody and welcome to the Corner. A little segment we do before the show. I'd introduce my  
co-host right now but he's gone mad with power and is currently holding two to the Sons hostage.  
Vegeta: [from beside her] HOW DARE YOU! I am NOT mad, only slightly ticked off.  
Chuquita: [mockingly] Oh, hello your HIGHNESS. (glares) Where's the Big Book of Author Spells?  
Vegeta: (smirks) If you MUST know, I have Kakarrot guarding it for me at the moment.  
Chuquita: (pauses) ...you really think that's a smart thing to do?  
Vegeta: Uh....  
[Meanwhile; in the 'royal court']  
Goku: [reading off of a cookbook and the B.B.O.A.S] And I want this, [zaps up a cake] and this [zaps up cookies] and  
this *zap*, and this *zap*....  
Vegeta: ...yes.  
Chuquita: (sniffs the air) Do you smell baked goods?  
Vegeta: (sniffs, then sweatdrops) I'm sure its nothing.  
Chuquita: [to audiance] For those of you who weren't here last fic, I had given Veggie the chance to be the host for a day.  
Which was followed my him crowing himself King of the Corner.  
Vegeta: (proudly points to his royal-gear; a golden crown, large red and white cape, and scepter)  
Chuquita: ....good for you.  
Vegeta: (grins) Heh-heh-heh.  
Chuquita: Anyway, Veggie mutinyed against me w/the help of Son-San, who went along with him after Veggie crowned him the  
prince. They ran off, turned Chi-Chi into a mindless zombie, and the Son home into this huge extravagant castle we're in  
right now.  
Vegeta: Correct. [points to the large doors infront of him] Presenting--THE ROYAL COURT! (facefaults to see the room now  
filled with crumbs and various deserts. Son is sitting in the middle of room stuffing his face with 5 muffins)  
Goku: (happily) HI KING VEGGIE! HI CHU-SAMA!  
Vegeta: (snarls angrily at him) Prince Kakarrotto.  
Chuquita: (raises an eyebrow) You're calling each other by titles now?  
Vegeta: (to Son) BAKAYARO! IS THIS ANY WAY FOR ROYALTY TO ACT---(pouts)--why didn't you save some for ME!  
Goku: Sorry King Veggie. Here, have a cupcake! [holds the cupcake out to Vegeta, who grabs it & tosses it into his mouth]  
Vegeta: Oh well, no matter.  
Goku: (smiles) You mean you aren't mad at me?  
Vegeta: Of course not! Not under THESE circumstances anyway. (yells down the hall) SERVANT MAID!!  
[Chi-Chi enters the room in raggidy clothes, still hypnotized]  
Chi-Chi: (dazed) Yes master.  
Vegeta: (giddy w/excitement) Oh I LOVE hearing her say that. BWAHAHAHA! (turns to Chi-Chi) Onna! Your King orders you to  
clean up this mess Prince Kakarrot has made.  
Chi-Chi: [grabs a mop & bucket] Yes master. [wanders off screen]  
Vegeta: (giggling) Oh this is such FUN! Isn't it Kaka-chan?  
Goku: (worried about Chi-Chi) Well, I guess...you ARE gonna eventually snap Chi-chan out of it, aren'tcha little Veggie?  
Vegeta: ... (looks at him like he's speaking a foreign language) Huh?  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) I take that's a 'no'.  
Goku: But I WANT Chi-chan back to normal.  
Chuquita: (whispers to him) Don't worry, I have a small posse waiting in the wings. When I give the signal we put the plan  
into action!  
Goku: Great! But what's the plan?  
Chuquita: Well, it's---OOH! Is that fudge?  
Goku: Yes it is.  
Chuquita: (cheers) WOO-HOO! [she grabs a piece of chocolate fudge & eats it] Anyway, today's story is called "Double-take".  
It's kind of a sequel to "Bam", the story were Chi-Chi won a cooking contest, got a rich job, Veggie stole Goku, Chi-Chi  
stole him back...but you really don't need to read that one to know what's going on here. In fact, this story pretty much  
stands for itself. Below us is the summary; have fun.  
Goku: Live long and posterior.  
Chuquita: Exactly.  
  
  
Summary: Veggie uses Mirai's time travel machine to stop Chi-Chi and Goku's wedding so no one will stand in his way for  
getting his own personal Kaka-servant. What he doesn't know is that the Present Chi-Chi has followed the ouji to stop HIM.  
Will Veggie get his way? How will this affect the future? And how does Piccolo fit into all this? Find out!  
  
Goku: But...they didn't air the one tournement yet?  
Chuquita: Well, I'm planning on winging that part, sometimes it comes out better that way.  
Goku: Whatever you say Chu-Sama...  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" And here's Goku and I at the recepetion, and here's Goku getting his head stuck in the cake, here's the ring  
bearer handing us the rings, and here's me giving Goku the heimlich maneuver after he nearly choked on his ring... " Chi-Chi  
narrated as she flipped the pages of the photo album. Gohan, Videl, Goten, and Goku looking down at the album, sitting around  
her on the living room floor.  
" I thought it was candy. " Goku grinned, pointing to the ring in the picture. The others sweatdropped.  
" Wow Kaasan, you sure have a lot of pictures. " Gohan said in awe.  
" I like to preserve the moment, that's all. " Chi-Chi smiled.  
" Say, who took all these pictures anyway? " he asked her.  
" ... " Chi-Chi's face went blank, " Uh...I forget. " she turned to Goku as if to have him answer.  
" ...they were taking pictures? " Goku scratched his head, baffled.  
" Hmm... " Chi-Chi said, deep in thought, " That's strange, for the life of me I can't remember WHO took all these  
pictures! " she looked at one, which seemed to have everybody in it, " And if we're ALL in this photo, then who was taking  
this one? "  
" Maybe it's one of those automatic cameras. " Videl suggested.  
" Maybe... " Chi-Chi trailed off, " But the reception in OUR photos won't probably even COMPARE to yours once you and  
Gohan get married. " she mused.  
Gohan and Videl sweatdropped.  
" It will be so wonderful! You'll probably have a huge party with hundreds of people there and then fly off on a  
glorious honeymoon in Europe! " Chi-Chi overdramatized. Gohan & Videl were looking increasingly embarassed, " And then we'll  
all be filthy rich and I'll have dozens of adorable grandchildren! " she sighed dreamily.  
" I'm gonna be the best man! " Goten grinned, raising his arm.  
" NOT YET! " Gohan shouted at him.  
" Ohhh... " the 7 year old said, disappointed.  
" I love looking at pictures, don't you Goku? " Chi-Chi flipped another page in the album.  
" Personally, I like this one, " a voice said from beside her, " YOU'RE not in it. "  
Chi-Chi glanced to her left to see Vegeta now sitting between her and Goku, smiling down at the pictures, " HOW DID  
_YOU_ GET IN HERE!!! " she screamed.  
Vegeta picked up one of the pictures & held it infront of himself, " I teleported. "  
" OOH!!! " Chi-Chi glared at him angrily, then looked past him to Goku, " How long has he BEEN here! "  
" A couple minutes. " Goku responded, then patted Vegeta on the back happily, " My little buddy just wanted to share  
the memories with us, didn'tcha Veggie! "  
" YOU, maybe. The ONNA, however, is a different story entirely. " Vegeta smirked at Chi-Chi, who snatched her photo  
back from the prince.  
" Don't you know enough to respect other people's privacy! " she gritted her teeth, eyes closed.  
" Privacy? HA. I'm Kakarrot's prince, I have a right to know everything about him. " Vegeta nodded.  
" Yeah, to the point were its considered STALKING. " Chi-Chi grumbled.  
" May I take that? " Vegeta pointed to Goku's half-eaten cookie.  
" Sure you can little Veggie! " Goku said happily, handing the cookie to him.  
" Thanks. " the ouji snickered & dropped the cookie into a plastic baggie which he proceeded to shove into the pocket  
of his jacket.  
" SEE! THAT'S _EXACTLY_ WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, " Tell me Vegeta, WHAT do you need that cookie  
for? " she demanded.  
" ...stuff. " Vegeta said innocently.  
" What KIND of stuff? " she narrowed her eyes at him.  
" ...personal reasons. " Vegeta answered.  
" Yeah, I'll bet. " she muttered.  
" Hey Uncle Veggie! Guess what? " Goten hopped onto the ouji's lap, " I'm gonna be an Uncle just like you! "  
" NOT YET!! " Videl shouted. Gohan now had his hands cupped over his face to avoid any more embarassment.  
" You better not be an Uncle 'just like him'. He's sets a bad example for uncles everywhere. " Chi-Chi exclaimed,  
" In fact, he's technically not even your uncle to begin with! He's Goku's stalker! "  
" I PREFER the term 'little buddy'. " Vegeta folded his arms.  
" You know what Uncle Veggie? Gohan and Videl are goin to Europe. Kaasan said so. " Goten nodded cheerfully.  
" What a coincidence, Onna's going there over the weekend, I bet she could get a couple extra seats for us on the  
plane. Would YOU like to go to Europe, Kakarrot? " Vegeta asked the bigger saiyajin.  
" DON'T YOU ASK HIM THAT! HE'S STAYING RIGHT HERE! " Chi-Chi screamed angrily at the ouji.  
" Would there be food? " Goku asked him.  
Vegeta leaned towards him, " More food than your tiny mind could possible fathom. "  
" Really? " Goku's eyes widened. Chi-Chi slapped herself with the palm of her hand, groaning.  
" Yes, and it'll all be free. Since I'm MUCH WEALTHER than the EVIL WITCH LADY, I can afford to blow cash to buy you  
mountains of delicious treats for that bottomless Kako-stomach of yours. AND since I'm going to do all that nice 'buddy-like'  
stuff for you, you could do something for me. You know, something small, not too significant....like being indebted to my  
servitude for the rest of your third-class days. "  
" OH-KAY! " Goku grabbed the ouji & hugged him, " I'm gonna go eat fancy food with Veggie! " he said excitedly, " ...  
..how many days did you say again? "  
" For as long as you live...AND after that too. " Vegeta smirked upward at Goku who let him go.  
" ERRR, YOU CREEP! " Chi-Chi yelled in Vegeta's face, then thrust her hand infront of him, " DO YOU SEE THIS PIECE OF  
JEWERLY RIGHT HERE! THIS RING SIGNIFIES A SPECIAL BOND BETWEEN TWO PEOPLE THAT LASTS FOREVER! YOU CAN'T JUST COME HERE OUT  
OF NOWHERE AND DECIDE TO DRAG MY GO-CHAN OFF TO SOME FOREIGN COUNTRY WITH YOU! "  
" Shh, Chi-chan. Don't hurt little Veggie's feelings, he's just trying to be nice, for a change. " Goku gave the  
ouji another hug. Vegeta blew a raspberry at Chi-Chi & intentionally hugged back, " Veggie has special needs. " he rubbed  
the prince's hair. Vegeta swatted Goku's hand away, then noticed a hint of rage in Chi-Chi's expression & replaced Goku's  
slapped hand where it had been.  
" Special needs, MY BUTT! " Chi-Chi scoffed at the idea, " He wants you to be his slave and all he's doing now is  
trying to figure out how to do it before you wise up to him. " Vegeta froze, then quickly shook it off.  
" I wouldn't enslave you, would I, Kaka-chan? " Vegeta looked up at him with fake sparkily eyes.  
" Awwwww, my little Veggie! " Goku squeezed him tighter. Vegeta gasped for air, his oxygen supply now cut off by  
the immense grip around his neck.  
" You know, if you hold him like that for just a few more minutes, I think you can knock him out long enough for me  
to beat him over the head with my bazooka. " Chi-Chi mentioned.  
" Ack! " Vegeta put his fingers on his forehead & quickly teleported out of Goku's hug and to the other side of the  
room, " *whew*! " he sighed.  
" Darnit. " Chi-Chi snapped her fingers.  
" Fine, I can see where I'm not wanted. I can tell when it's time for me to take my leave. " Vegeta snorted.  
" Then LEAVE. " Chi-Chi yelled.  
" Well, if THAT'S the way you feel about it, I think I'll stay overnight with Kakarrotto. " Vegeta smirked, heading  
towards Goku's room.  
" YOU STAY OUT OF HIS ROOM YOU LEECH! " Chi-Chi zipped between the door to the bedroom and the ouji. He snickered at  
her, then broke into an all out maniacal laughter. For a second, Chi-Chi was stunned.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! You think you're so smart, don't you onna? " Vegeta said between chuckles, " Don't you know I  
have the power to rid you from the pages of history forever? "  
Chi-Chi glared at him, " YOU HAVE NO SUCH POWER YOU LITTLE LIAR! NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! "  
" You mean, Kakarrot's house. " Vegeta corrected her.  
" I mean MY HOUSE. "  
" ... " Vegeta shrugged and turned his back on her, " Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you before I impliment the  
MASTER PLAN. "  
" Master plan? " Chi-Chi said, suspicous.  
" Ooooh. " a voice oohed from above them. They both looked up to see Goku loomning over them with a grin on his face,  
" Little Veggie's schemin' again aren't you little Veggie? "  
" Uhhh.... " the ouji's face turned bright red for a moment. He quickly shook it off, then changed the subject,  
" Kakarrot, do feel CROWDED in this little farm hut of yours? " Vegeta smirked.  
" Crowded? " Goku blinked.  
" You know, living with..uhh, 1, 2, 3, 4...uhh, 4.... " he fumbled as he counted his fingers, looking between them  
and the number of family members in the room, " Uhhh...wouldn't you like to have more PERSONAL time? "  
" Huh? " Goku cocked his head.  
" Ehhh.. " Vegeta groaned, aggrivated, " Let me try this again. Kakarrot, how would you like it if we could go off on  
a 'buddy adventure' anytime you wanted? "  
Goku's eyes widened, " Really? " he said in disbelief.  
Vegeta nodded.  
" WOOOOOO!!!! " Goku whooped, throwing his arms in the air, " FUN TIMES WITH VEGGIE! " Vegeta sweatdropped at the  
larger saiyajin's victory dance, " COME ON VEGGIE! WHOOP WITH ME! " he reached for the ouji's wrist, only to have him elbow  
Goku in the gut.  
" Kakarrotto! " Vegeta snarled at him, grabbing him by the collar, " I refuse to 'whoop' with you! However, when I  
return from the place that I am planning to go, I promise that I will 'whoop' with you as much as you desire it. "  
" WOW! " Goku grinned, the paused, " Where are you planning to go Veggie? "  
" Oh, it's not really a 'where', Kakarrot. " Vegeta glanced over at Chi-Chi across the room and smirked, " It's more  
of a 'when'. "  
  
  
  
" Oh sus-anna! Why don't you cry for me, I'm a-goin to Alabama with a banjo on my knee. " Mirai whistled to himself  
as he tweeked a couple knobs on his time machine.  
" What are you up to? " a figure said from behind him. Mirai glanced over his shoulder to Vegeta smirking at him with  
that I've-got-an-evil-plot-in-mind-and-I'm-planning-on-stealing-something-from-you-to-achieve-it-whether-you-like-it-or-not  
look on his face.  
" Maybe you should ask yourself that question first. " Mirai said flatly.  
Vegeta's face went blank, " Huh? "  
" Toussan, you're practically giving off that aurora of sneakiness right now, what are YOU up to? " Mirai asked.  
" I, well, I just wanted to--give your time machine a quick inspection. You know, help you keep it clean and all. "  
Vegeta said, trying to keep from eyecontact with him, then hopped into the driver's seat, " Ah-ha! There! You see, look,  
it has dust all over it. " he held out his pointer finger, which had one strand of lint on it.  
Mirai sweatdropped, " You may be sneaky, Toussan, but you're a horrible liar. "  
Vegeta let out a fake-gasp, " LIAR! How DARE you! I was only trying to be a good father and aid you in cleaning your  
time travelling vessel. " he patted the stearing wheel on the machine.  
" ...seriously? " Mirai said, half believing him.  
" Of course! I'll get out a sponge and help you get all the grime off it. " Vegeta chuckled evilly, " Why don't you  
go get me one, they're upstairs in the kitchen convienently located far away from any visual contact with what is going on  
down here in the lab. "  
" Oh-kay Toussan, " Mirai said, a little wary, " But if you're up to something I swear... " his voice trailed off as  
he headed up the stairs and closed the door behind him. Vegeta cackled maniacally.  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA--FOOL! " he laughed, then stared at the control panel & hit several buttons, then stopped, " HEY  
MIRAI! " he shouted up the stairs, " WHAT YEAR WAS THE 23RD TOURNAMENT IN! "  
" Uhh, I THINK IT WAS 747! " Mirai yelled back.  
" THANKS! " Vegeta said loudly, then typed the year into Mirai's computer in the time machine.  
" ...Ahh! " Mirai suddenly screamed, then made a mad dash down the stairs and into the lab just as a giant flash  
of white light engulfed him, " TOUSSAN NO!!!! " Mirai's eyesight regained itself. He gasped only to see the time machine was  
gone, Vegeta with it. Mirai thought for a moment, the feeling of himself just being duped washed over him, " 'sponges' he  
says...STUPID! " he smacked himself on the forehead, " STUPID STUPID STUPID!! "  
  
  
  
" AHHHHHHHHH!!!! " Vegeta screamed with horror as the time machine hurtled through a blue and seemingly endless  
vortex going fast enough to break the sound barrier, " MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOOOOOOOO--oOF! " the machine  
screeched to a halt, jerking the ouji foreward & sending his body slamming against the windshield, " Next time...I'm using  
the seatbelt. " he moaned, then peeled himself off the windshield & sat back in the chair. He heaved a sigh, then for the  
first time noticed his new surroundings. Giant crowds of people walking around the area, various booths set up in a carnival-  
-like style, the funny-looking men in the uniforms signing people up on a list at a desk labeled 'contestants'. The ouji  
grinned, " I HAVE ARRIVED! HAHAHAHAHA! " he opened the shield & hopped out of the time machine, then sneaked off into the  
crowd. Seconds later, then backhood of the time machine jiggled and another figure shot its head out from inside it.  
" A-HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW OUJI-BOY! " Chi-Chi pointed in the direction Vegeta had been standing, then sweatdropped  
to see it was now empty, " Drat! " she cursed, then felt her stomach gurgle with indigestion from the bumpy ride, " I'LL FIND  
YOU, YOU KNOW! I'LL FIND YOU AND CRACK YOUR FAT HEAD INTO TINY PIECES---*gurrgle*--but first, my stomach. " she groaned, then  
leaned over a nearby bush and promptly threw up.  
  
  
" So, this is really the 23rd Budatucki, eh? " Vegeta said, wandering among the crowds, " I wonder where that  
demon-onna's younger self is. " he stopped and scratched his head.  
" Are you lookin for someone little person? " a curious, familiar voice said from behind him. Vegeta looked up to see  
a younger version of Goku staring down at him. Baby-chub still very obvious in the larger saiyajin's face and especially his  
arms. Slightly more chidlish-looking than the one he was familiar with.  
" For your information, Kakarrot, I am NOT little, I am merely petite in stature. " Vegeta snorted.  
" You look pretty little to me. " Goku smiled at him, then narrowed his eyes at the ouji, " That's strange... "  
" What's strange? " Vegeta gulped nervously.  
" Have I seen you before somewhere else? "  
" You will, " Vegeta said, covering part of his face with his hand. Goku pulled it away from the ouji's face to get  
a good look at him, " Actually, I am your little buddy--from the FUTURE! "  
" Whoa...REALLY? " the bigger saiyajin grinned widely.  
" Yes. My name is Vegeta. But YOU call me "little Veggie". " he shook Goku's hand.  
" Wow, my little buddy from the future....I wonder what my little buddy Piccy's gonna say about THIS. " Goku said.  
" Slug-boy's your buddy? HA, forget about him, he's not worth it. " Vegeta shrugged it off.  
" HEY! You better not say bad things about Piccy or maybe I'll decide not to make you my new future little buddy  
after all! " Goku crossed his arms & turned his head in a stubborn, pouty way.  
Vegeta smirked, then watched as a small child walked by and quickly grabbed the ice cream cone out of her hand &  
tapped Goku on the shoulder, " I have ice cream. " he said in a sing-song voice.  
Goku's eyes flew open and he glanced at the ouji to see a big cone of chocolate ice cream in Vegeta's hand, " YAY! "  
he squealed, then snatched the ice cream & rapidly ate it, " I could get to like you. " he smiled down at Vegeta.  
" Really? That's how it is in the future. " Vegeta said proudly.  
" Mr. Veggie, tell me more about the future. " Goku said, excited.  
" Well-- "  
" --ALL CONTESTANTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE ARENA! " the announcer's voice boomed out of the loudspeaker, interupting  
Vegeta, who snarled up at it in anger, " I REPEAT, ALL CONTESTANTS ARE TO REPORT TO THE ARENA--IMMEDIANTLY! "  
" Feh, baka. " Vegeta grumbled, " Now where was I. Ahh, Kakarrot-- " he turned to see Goku was now gone, " Ack!  
KAKARROTTO!!! " he stomped his foot in frustration, then looked up just long enough to notice the large saiyajin had just  
run into the hall leading to the arena, " ERRRR, bakayaro annoucer! I almost had him.... " he snorted, " Oh well, Kakarrot  
wasn't the person whom I happen to be hunting down on this mission, so I'll just find him again later. " Vegeta pulled out  
a picture from Chi-Chi's album he had swiped from her in his coat pocket. It was a picture of Goku & Chi-Chi smiling in their  
wedding outfits; a picture that was about to be taken 2 hours from now. The ouji glared at the picture and unmercifully  
ripped the right side containing Chi-Chi apart from the left and tossed it to the floor, then placed the remaining left side  
back into his pocket and patted it, " See you later, Onna. "  
  
  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Vegeta snickered as he peered over the top of the large wooden square. Fortunately for him, the  
waiting room for the fighters was still in the same place it had been the last time he was there, making it easy to find and  
giving him the advantage of knowing exactly where everything was. He smiled as he watched a battle on the arena taking place  
between Goku and some other guy he didn't know, " Aww, lookit Kakay; beating that idiot like it was nothing. " Vegeta said  
proudly, then clapsed his hands together, " He's so cute! And pretty soon he'll--- "  
" --be all mine! " another figure said from beside him, also peering over the top of the square with an anxious  
expression on her face very similar to the ouji's. Vegeta did a double-take to see a young girl staring out onto the arena,  
a dreamy look on her face. She paused, then noticed Vegeta's presence and glanced over at him, " Who are you? " she blinked,  
confused.  
" Oh, I'm just an innocent onlooker, that's all. " Vegeta smirked, " So, you here to 'look on' as well? "  
" Actually, I happen to be fighting in this tournament. " the girl said proudly. Vegeta gawked.  
::The ONNA, in the TOURNAMENT!!!:: Vegeta mentally freaked out, " Are you? " he said calmly.  
" Yes, are you fighting too? "  
" No. " Vegeta said casually.  
" Then you shouldn't be back here, this is for contestants only. " she nodded.  
" _I_ have every right to be back here. " Vegeta glared at her.  
" Who are you? " she said, getting suspicous.  
" That's not important to you right now, SON CHI-CHI! " he pointed at her accusingly.  
The girl gasped in shock and put her hands on her now bright red face, " ah....ah.... " she fumbled nervously, " I  
knew it, I was right all along. " Chi-Chi let out an excited giggle, now staring down at the ground.  
" Huh? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" I always thought it was destiny and now I know it is! How exciting. " she sighed dreamily staring at the arena.  
" WHAT IS! I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BLABBING ABOUT!! " Vegeta shouted.  
" Don't you see? In a few hours I WILL be SON Chi-Chi. To have some perfect stranger call me by my soon-to-be-wedded  
name. It's a sign! I shall BEAT Go-chan into the ground in my next match and then we shall fly off to wedded bliss! " Chi-Chi  
sighed, switching drastically from anger to pure happiness.  
::She's...crazier...than I am...:: Vegeta's bottom eyelid twitched, ::And just as determined too, but in a  
non-homicidal way this time::  
" Hup-hup-hup-hup-hup. " the emergancy crew chanted as they carried Goku's now unconsious opponent away on a  
stretcher. Goku was waving to the crowd with both hands while he stood in the middle of the arena with a grin on his face.  
The younger Chi-Chi and the ouji giggled at the sight. Vegeta paused and stopped to glare at her for giggling in  
unison, then realized she wasn't paying any attention to him.  
" Huhh. " Vegeta cocked his head, uninterested.  
" THE SECOND ROUND HAS ENDED! " the announcer announced, walking into the arena, microphone in hand. Vegeta almost  
didn't recognize the announcer guy if it wasn't for his dark sunglasses and big blonde hair, " THE NEXT ROUND WILL BE SON  
GOKU VERSUS ONOMATOPOEIA!"  
" Onomatowhat? " Vegeta raised and eyebrow as Chi-Chi proudly walked past him and towards the arena.  
" I'm going under a pseudonym. " Chi-Chi smirked back at him as she made her way to the platform, " I'm planning on  
surprising Go-chan first. "  
" What a coincidence, " the ouji smirked back, " So am I. "  
  
  
  
" UGH! I should've stopped that ouji before he even left my house! " present Chi-Chi groaned, holding her stomach  
which was now growling with hunger after her recent bout of carsickness had caused her to regurgitate practically everything  
she had eaten that day. She felt something crack under her shoe & looked down to see half of a ripped up photo laying on the  
ground. Chi-Chi picked it up to see it was a picture of Goku & herself; well; the part with herself anyway, " Ouji. " Chi-Chi  
snarled, " He took one of my album photos, ripped me out of it and probably still has GOKU'S half on him. The little psycho-  
-path. " she grumbled, then froze to notice something unusual about the picture. The her in the photo was now partially  
transparent, " What the? " Chi-Chi's eyes widened, " This can't be good. " she looked around the now empty streets, " The  
matches must have already started. Oooh! That stupid ouji could be ANYWHERE! " Chi-Chi groaned, frustrated, " Now if _I_,  
heaven forbid, were that idiot prince, where would I be right now... " she trailed off, then shrieked as a horrifying image  
flashed through her mind, " NO NO NO NO NO!!! If he was planning that he wouldn't have to time travel in the first place...  
so if Vegeta was at this tournament where would he be... " she thought.  
  
  
" Wow. It's like something out of dream. " Vegeta mused as he watched Goku slug Chi-Chi as the battle continued, " I  
almost feel like I should be paying to watch this. " he smiled, still leaning against the wooden square, " KICK HER HARDER  
KAKARROTTO-CHAAAN!!! " he shouted along with the cheers from the crowds above him, " THAT'S IT! SMACK HER SMACK HER SMACK HER  
SMACK H--uh? " the ouji felt a tap on his shoulder.  
" I'll SMACK you! " present Chi-Chi stood there behind him, boiling with fury.  
" You!? How did YOU get here! " Vegeta gasped, shocked.  
" I stowed away in your hijacked time machine, shorty. " she folded her arms, " So, is THIS your master plan?  
Standing here and watch the show? " Chi-Chi snickered.  
" Actually, Onna, this is merely a sideshow. " Vegeta said, then turned back to the fight, " Ooh! Look! Kakarrot just  
belted you one! " he said happily, then sniffled, " I have gained so much more love for that third-class peasant in the last  
15 minutes it's unbelievable. "  
" Huh? " Chi-Chi glanced over at the fight to see it was between Goku and herself. She turned a pale white, " Oh you  
don't wanna see this! " she laughed nervously, " It's not a very good fight anyway. "  
Vegeta turned to her & grinned widely, " You LOSE don't you? My sweet little Kaka-chan beats you into the pavement  
like the witch you are DOESN'T HE! "  
" HE IS NOT YOUR 'KAKA-CHAN' YOU OBSESSIVE EVIL CREATURE OF DARKNESS!!! " Chi-Chi screamed at him, " And as a matter  
of fact Goku and I were both almost even matched in this battle, you creep. "  
" Buuuuut, you still lose. " Vegeta pointed out, still grinning ear-to-ear.  
" ERRRRRR! HE CAUGHT ME OFF GUARD! THAT'S ALL! " Chi-Chi defended herself.  
" Actually, you're going to lose a lot more than this match. " Vegeta said calmly, beginning to form a ball of ki in  
his hands.  
" What are you doing, ouji? " she glared at him.  
" Why, I'm mere liberating poor little Kaka-chan from his soon-to-be EVIL OVERLORD. " he motioned her over to the  
site of the match. Chi-Chi watched the fight continue on, in awe to be seeing it from a different point of view rather than  
in the middle of it. Every second of what she had done the first time replaying itself in her mind. Her eyes widened as the  
match approached what she thought to be the flaw that had lost it for her. The girl lept up into the air at Goku, who was  
hovering above her.  
" She won't make it. I couldn't jump that high and I thought I could. " Chi-Chi said outloud, shaking her head. The  
girl missed Goku by several inches and the saiyajin sent a blast of ki at her, sending her flying back down and past the  
platform. The younger Chi-Chi managed to push the ki off of her, and leaving her dangling for a what seemed like endless  
seconds above the ground. As soon as she were to hit it she would lose the match by falling out of the ring.  
" NOW! " Vegeta let go of his own huge ball of ki & blasted it in the barely levatating girl's direction.  
" NO! VEGETA DON'T!!! " Chi-Chi beside him screamed in terror. The girl's eyes widened as the unexpected blast  
appeared out of nowhere & headed towards her faster than Goku's.  
" AH-HAHAHAHAHA! I WIN! " Vegeta laughed victoriously, " HAHAHAHAHAHAHA-- " he froze in shock, " --you've got to be  
kidding me!!! "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
12:06 AM 4/19/02  
END OF PART ONE  
Vegeta: (grumbles) You know Chu, for a second there I thought I was actually going to win this time until you got to the last  
sentence here.  
Chuquita: (grins) Aww Veggie, you never know, you might win after all.  
Vegeta: (gullability) Really?  
Chuquita: NAH! But I DO have a nicer ending in mind for you than the regular 'Veggie gets gipped in the end' stuff I usually  
do.  
Goku: (smiles) That's very nice of you Chu-sama. Everybody should be nice to King Veggie for a day. We could make a holiday  
out of it.  
Chuquita: Would I get off from school?  
Goku: ...probably not.  
Chuquita: In that case, I don't care.  
Goku: (turns to Veggie) So, King Veggie? Whadda ya think? Wanna help me make you your own holiday?  
Vegeta: (smirks) Hmm, flattering, Kakarrot. Fine. I HEREBY PROCLAIM ALL MONTHS FROM JANUARY TO DECEMBER AS OUJI DAY IN WHICH  
ALL THE UNIVERSE MUST MANDITORALLY PRAISE ME AND PRESENT ME WITH LAVISH GIFTS TO PLEASE MY FANCY!  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) (to Son) Now you've got him goin.  
Goku: Sorry.  
Chuquita: ...  
Goku: ...  
Vegeta: [still going on about his Ouji Day]  
Goku: (to Chu) So, Chu-sama, whatever happened to that gang of muntinees you said you had waiting around.  
Chuquita: (shrugs) Beats me.  
voice from offscreen: THE SIGNAL!  
Chuquita: Uh-oh.  
voice: YAHHHH!!! [tackles Veggie to the ground] HA! I'VE GOT YOU NOW.  
Goku: (confused) Gohan?  
Mirai: [grabs the B.B.O.A.S from off the table] THE BOOK HAS BEEN RETRIEVED CHU-SAMA!  
Goku: Mirai???  
Chuquita: [bangs her head against the wall repeatedly]  
Goten: (sing-song-voice) Hi Uncle Veggie! [shakes his jester wand infront of the ouji's face; Gohan still keeping him pinned  
to the floor as Mirai dashes out of the room with the book, accidently runs into the wall, backs up & exits though the open  
doorway]  
Vegeta: [pushes Gohan to the floor] (enraged) WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!!! [Gohan & Goten run after Mirai]  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Well...THAT sure didn't go as I hoped it would.  
Goku: You can say that again.  
Chuquita: You know it looked a LOT cooler in my head then when they actually went through with it.  
Vegeta: Well what WAS IT! [notices the Big Book of Author Spells is now gone] EEK! (growls) THOSE IDIOTS! THEY STOLE MY  
BOOK!  
Chuquita: (glares at him) You mean MY book.  
Vegeta: (looks up at Goku) Prince Kakarrotto! We must find them and retieve the book! COME!  
Goku: (grins stupidly) Yes King Veggie! (salutes him) [both run off in the same direction]  
Chuquita: [standing there, now alone in the throne room] (sarcasm) Oh don't mind me! I'm only the AUTHOR. (sighs)  
[looks up at throne & grabs an extra crown] [puts it on] And now presenting her majesty the Queen of the Universe!...  
[tosses the crown over her shoulder]...oh-kay, that's enough of that. [runs after them] SON-SAN! VEGGIE! WAIT FOR ME!!! 


	2. The cake that dreams are made of; meet V...

7:40 PM 4/19/2002  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -from "Peanuts"  
Lucy: You know why I don't want you to buy me anything for Christmas this year?  
Because I know you hate me.  
Schroder: I never said I hate you...  
Lucy: THEN BUY ME SOMETHING!!  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Mirai: NO!  
Vegeta: GIMMIE!  
Mirai: NO!  
Vegeta: GIMMIE!  
Chuquita: [sitting on a nearby rock watching along w/the 3 sons as Mirai hold the B.B.O.A.S. just above Veggie's reach. The  
ouji is repeatedly trying to jump up to grab it, yet is too short to go that high]  
Mirai: NO!  
Vegeta: GIMMIE!  
Chuquita: (sarcasm) (to audiance) Welcome to another riveting Corner, when last we left off Mirai & the others had just run  
off with the Big Book of Author spells. Veggie is now in the process of attempting to get it back.  
Goku: (happily) And failing miserablely!  
Chuquita: (curious) I wonder when he's going to finally remember that he can just fly up and get it.  
Gohan: I'm betting about 5 minutes.  
Goten: 3 minutes.  
Chuquita: 7 minutes.  
Goku: Two hours.  
[all sweatdrop at him]  
Goku: Well! Veggie may be my little buddy, but he's not exactly the brightest crayon in the box either.  
Gohan: (eyes widen) We could be here ALL DAY?!  
Chuquita: Maybe we should put a stop to this right now before Veggie gets too tired. [walks over to Mirai & Veggie and  
grabs the book out of Mirai's hands] Thank you Mirai! (smiles)  
Mirai: (confused) Uhh...you're welcome?  
Vegeta: (angrily) (to Chu) HEY! YOU GIVE THAT BACK! IT'S MINE!  
Chuquita: (smirks) Not anymore. Mr. Veggie-San, I hereby provoke your hosting duties. Your 24 hours are offically up. [zaps  
Veggie; who's scepter; throne back at the Corner's studio; gigantic castle; and everything else he had conjured up disappears  
back to normal]  
Vegeta: (pouting) YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!  
Chuquita: I just did.  
Goku: (happily) Aww, look on the bright side King Veggie, at least we still have our nifty royalty clothes. [points at their  
crowns and capes]  
Vegeta: (ticked off) AND DON'T YOU 'KING VEGGIE' ME! (snorts) (proudly) I am now, once again, to be known as the GREAT AND  
POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI. And since my hosting power has been revoked you are now merely my loyal peasant Kakarrot.  
Goku: (sniffles) You mean I'm not a Prince no more?  
Vegeta: Correct. (snickers) It was a good thing too, you made a mockery of the title to begin with.  
Goku: (eyes water) Veh-geeeeee!  
Vegeta: (w/his arms crossed) (mockingly) Whaaaaaat?  
Goku: (small voice) Little Veggie that doesn't make any sense. You said I made a good ouji before...  
Vegeta: Yes, _BEFORE_ YOU LET _MY_ SPELL BOOK GET TAKEN OVER BY THE _ENEMY_!! NOW LOOK AT ME! I'M RIGHT BACK WHERE I STARTED!  
NEVER a king, always a PRINCE. NEVER the host, always the CO-host. I HATE BEING 2ND BANANA TO EVERYONE!!!  
Goku: (happily) But you ARE my NUMBER ONE little buddy. Doesn't that count for something?  
Vegeta: (stubbornly) [turns away from him] No.  
Goku: (teasing) Come on, you know it counts. You wouldn't have brought me along with you if it didn't count.  
Vegeta: (face goes blank) (in thought) Well I, uhh...  
Goku: [teleports upside down infront of him] (smiling impishly) Hmmmmmm?  
Vegeta: Errr, [turns his back on Son again] I, I only brought YOU along because I needed someone to use as a human shield in  
case one of these bozos broke in and tried to attack me!  
Goku: (giggles) But you didn't because you CARE about me.  
Vegeta: (face turns bright red) I COULD CARE _LESS_ ABOUT _YOU_!  
Goku: (hurt) Veggie doesn't care about me?  
Vegeta: That's right. (nods)  
Goku: (sniffles w/big sparkily eyes) But, but, but, but you said you'd care about me forever.  
Vegeta: (nervously glancing at the others; Gohan, Mirai, & Goten look on, confused. Chu is trying to keep herself from  
cracking up) I---said no such thing!!  
Goku: (leans down to Veggie's height) *sniff* Uh-huh, back when we were in the castle right before you left to talk to  
Chu-sama you said (imitating a giggly Veggie) "Forget about that mean 'ol witch 'Chi-chan'. She doesn't care about you, but  
_I_ care about you and I'll care about you forever my sweet lil Kaka-chan". *sniffle* (rubs the snot from his nose & wipes  
it on his pants)  
Vegeta: (panicky) Uh--uh--uh, (slaps his hand over Goku's mouth) You KNOW I would never say such a thing about YOU and your  
SMELLY Kako-self. (grits his teeth) _RIGHT_, _KAKARROT_!  
Goku: ...OHHHHHH. (grins) (ribs him) (cheerful) You've got THAT right, little Veggie 'o mine who would NEVER LIE ABOUT  
SOMETHING _NICE_ HE SAID TO ME JUST TO KEEP UP HIS 'SHORT LITTLE MEANIE' IMAGE. (winks at Veggie, who groans, embarassed)  
In't that correct, 'short little meanie'?  
Chuquita: Would you care to introduce Part 2 for us, 'short little meanie'.  
Vegeta: (glares at her) Gladly. Here's Part 2 of the stupid story....AND I HOPE YOU ALL GET BLOWN TO SMITHEREENS IN IT!!!  
  
  
Summary: Veggie uses Mirai's time travel machine to stop Chi-Chi and Goku's wedding so no one will stand in his way for  
getting his own personal Kaka-servant. What he doesn't know is that the Present Chi-Chi has followed the ouji to stop HIM.  
Will Veggie get his way? How will this affect the future? And how does Piccolo fit into all this? Find out!  
  
Goku: (giggling) You don't mean that too, don'tcha Veggie?  
Vegeta: (red in the face) ...uh....OH SHUT UP!!  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
  
" VEGGIE!!! CHI-CHAAAAAN! WHERE ARE YOU!!! " Goku cried loudly as he walked around inside Capsule Corp, looking for  
them, " LIT-TLE VEH-GEE WHERE ARE U!!! I AM SORRY CHI-CHAN YELLED AT YOU AND MADE YOU SAD! PLEASE COME BACK! " he shouted,  
then noticed a figure with its head down on the kitchen table, " Veggie! " Goku said excitedly, then ran over to the table.  
A disappointed look covered his face, " Oh. It's only YOU Mirai. "  
" Thanks Son-San, I feel SOOOOO loved right now. " Mirai said sarcastically. Goku zipped infront of him.  
" Mirai have you seen little Veggie and Chi-chan? I've been looking for them everwhere and I don't know where they  
are and what if they're in trouble! "  
Mirai groaned, " Vegeta hijacked my time machine, and I think Chi-Chi went after him. "  
" Time machine? Veggie doesn't know how to use your time machine! " Goku gasped, worried.  
" I know that. He got it working SOMEHOW and now they're in the past somewhere. " Mirai resented letting the ouji  
trick him.  
" The PAST?! " Goku's eyes widened with fear...  
  
  
:::" AHH! AHH! AHH!! " Vegeta clung to the top of a large tree trunk, three t-rex below the prince and hungrily  
snapping at him with their jaws.  
" TRY TO EAT _ME_ WILL YOU!!! " Chi-Chi screamed furiously as she chased after another dinosaur with a chainsaw in  
her hands, " DIE YOU BEAST!! "  
Vegeta wailed as one of the dinosaurs bit a hole in his pants, " KAKAY HELP!! ":::  
  
  
..." OH NO! VEGGIE! " Goku gulped, " Mirai we've got to go save them! I mean, Chi-chan will be oh-kay because she's  
good at beatin up mean 'ol dinosaurs, but Veggie, he's so little, he's practically an ORDERVE to those monsters! "  
" Son-San, calm down. They're not THAT far back in time. " Mirai explained.  
" *whew*, good. I was getting frightened there for a minute that Chi-chan was gonna come back all alone and tell me  
that Veggie got himself eaten. " Goku wiped the sweat off his brow, " I don't think I'm ready to break in a new little buddy  
just yet. "  
" Yahhh... " Mirai sweatdropped, then changed the subject, " Say, Son? Did anything important happen at the 23rd  
Strongest Under the Heavens tournament? "  
Goku thought for a moment, " Hmm....OH! Yeah, now I remember! That's the tournament where I beat Piccolo, became the  
champion, and married Chi-chan all in one day! " he said cheerfully.  
" ... " Mirai's eyes widened, " Waitaminute, back up. "  
Goku stared at him blankly and took a step back. Mirai slapped himself on the forehead.  
" No, Son-San, that's not what I--nevermind. " Mirai sighed, " Did you just say that was the tournament you first  
met Chi-Chi? " he gawked.  
" Silly Mirai, I knew Chi-chan WAAAAAAAYYYY before that fight. That day of the tournament happened to be the same  
day we got married. I meet her, I beat her, and I got CAKE! " he whipped out the picture of himself with his head stuck in  
the side of the cake, " *sniff* It was the most beautiful cake I'd ever seen, *sniffle* I'll treasure it forever! " he hugged  
the photo, " You know, when Chi-chan first brought me there, I thought it was just some one-day event where you wear funny  
clothes and eat fancy pastries. But now thanks to Chi-chan I get to eat fancy pastries EVERYDAY! " Goku sighed dreamily,  
" She MADE the cake in this picture you know. "  
Mirai sat there, shocked, ::THAT must be way Toussan went back there, there's no other explanation! He's trying to  
knock of that Chi-Chi so THIS Chi-Chi won't exist for Son-San to miss her!:: " That's a horrible use for my time machine!  
Kaasan didn't invent it so Toussan could go around knocking off people he doesn't like! " Mirai said in a huff & folded his  
arms.  
" What? " Goku looked at him, bewildered.  
" Huh? " Mirai glanced over at Goku, " Oh, its nothing Son-San, I was just thinking about something, hehheheh. " he  
laughed nervously, ::Ohhhh, if the timeline Toussan's screwing with is the one that leads to here it could result in DIRE  
CONSIQUENCES! Without Chi-Chi, Gohan and Goten won't exist! Without them existing a whole lot of OTHER people won't exist  
EITHER!:: " What am I gonna do! "  
" Do you want me to go check on Chi-chan and Veggie for you, Mirai? " Goku asked.  
" I'd LOVE to go check on them myself; but in case you didn't notice, I only have ONE time machine, and THEY took  
it. " Mirai said.  
" Well that's not too hard, I can just teleport there. It'll be a lot faster than using your clunky machine. " Goku  
explained.  
Mirai's eyes popped open, " You can TIME TRAVEL!? "  
" Sure! " Goku smiled, " Instant transmission is just traveling to the place you're thinking about in your mind. I  
will merely think of this cake " he pointed at the picture again, " and voliá, I can partake of its chocolatey goodness for  
a second time--not to mention find Veggie & Chi-chan. "  
" WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU COULD DO THAT SOONER!!! " Mirai screamed furiously.  
" You never asked. " Goku shrugged innocently. Mirai groaned, " However, I WILL need to use the time machine to get  
back here, I know what the past looks like, but not the future. That's why I can only time travel backwards. " Goku motioned  
behind him.  
" That's amazing... " Mirai said in awe, then a look of concern came over his face, " Do you think they're both  
oh-kay back there? "  
" Awww, of course they're oh-kay! Why, Chi-chan probably has already stopped Veggie's nefarious plot and has him all  
tied up and ready for us to take him back home. "  
  
  
" NO! NOOO NOOOOOOOO!!!! " Chi-Chi screamed in agony, her hands over her eyes. She opened one, then the other and  
gawked down at herself in surprise, " I--I'm still alive. I still exist! " she blinked, confused, then turned her head to see  
her younger self on the ground next to the arena, staring up in terror at the giant ball of ki. An obviously very strained  
Goku was doing his best to hold the energy above his head. He let out a yell and sent a force against the ki, sending it  
slowly and safely out of the stadium. He sighed heavily, then fell to the arena platform, exhausted.  
Vegeta's jaw fell to the ground in shock.  
Goku helped the girl up and back onto the platform. The now nerve-shot announcer cautiously made his way onto the  
platform as well.  
" It...appears the, the winner of this match is Son Goku! " the announcer said over his microphone, holding Goku's  
arm in the air. He let go & turned to the saiyajin, stunned, " Out of curiousity Son Goku, how did you create that bundle  
of ki from way over here? "  
" I didn't do that. " Goku replied, " It just came out of nowhere...unless it was someone in the audiance. " he said,  
confused.  
" Well, whatever it was, you've saved us all, including your opponent here. " he pointed to Chi-Chi, " You should be  
very greatful to Son here, he just saved your life! Isn't that amazing! " the announcer smiled at her.  
" Oh Go-chan! " present Chi-Chi looked onto the scene, " That WAS amazing. " she sniffled with joy, then smirked at  
Vegeta, " Thank you Vegeta for giving me another wonderful memory of beautifully unbreakable the bond between Goku & I is. "  
" Errrr... " the ouji growled at her.  
" I am very greatful to you Son-kun. " the younger Chi-Chi hugged him out on the arena.  
" Aww, you're welcome Onomatopoeia. " Goku grinned at her.  
" I missed you so much, I thought I would never see you again. Until one day I heard about this tournament and found  
out that you had been in the two previous ones so I thought if I entered I would see you here. "  
" ... " Goku blinked, " Do I know you? "  
" Goku, you helped save my home when it was on fire--well, you tried to save it--but then we got a new house,  
remember? "  
" ...CHI-CHI! " he exclaimed.  
" You remembered! " she smiled, pulling away from him & held his hands, " I'm so glad you remembered. I've been  
thinking about you for so long you know. " Chi-Chi blushed, then paused, " Have you ever thought of, getting married, Goku? "  
Goku thought for a moment.  
  
  
:::" Ha! I've got you now! " he shouted as he tackled a large pastry labeled 'marriage'. He took a bite of the  
pastry, which was a large, powdered jelly donut, " Mmmm, yummy! "  
" Would you like some more, Son Goku? " Chi-Chi stood holding a plate full of more gigantic jelly donuts.  
" YES PLEASE! " Goku grinned stupidly:::  
  
  
" Chi-chan? " he looked dreamily into her eyes.  
" Yes...Goku? " Chi-Chi choked out.  
" Do you like jelly donuts? "  
Chi-Chi sweatdropped, " Well I..I guess. " she said, baffled.  
" GREAT! " Goku thrust his arm into the air, " Come on Chi-chan! Let's go get ourselves some marriage! "  
" *BEeEEEeeeEEEeeeeee* " a loud noise screeched from up in the sky. Chi-Chi, Goku, and the entire crowd instantly  
turned their heads upward to see the ball of ki flying back down at them. Vegeta snickered, safely hidden behind the wooden  
square slowed the movement of his hands controlling his ball of ki, which took the command and slowed its pace as it headed  
towards the stadium. He quickly teleported from behind the square and beneath his ball of ki. With relative ease the ouji  
blasted it upward and out into space. The crowd stood silent for a moment, then cheered. It was now present Chi-Chi's turn  
to have her jaw fall to the floor in shock.  
" Hey, it's that guy who was backstage with me before. " the younger Chi-Chi noted.  
" It's Mr. Veggie! He saved us! " Goku grinned.  
" Thank you Veggie-San. " Chi-Chi said with relief, " That energy would have just killed all of us if you hadn't...  
appeared out of nowhere just like the blast itself did. " she scratched her head.  
" Mr. Veggie, Chi-chan and I would be honored if you would attend our wedding, you know, for saving us from  
certain death and all. " Goku said cheerfully. Chi-Chi nodded.  
" Of course I would Kakarrot. " Vegeta landed infront of them, " I would be happy to attend the ceremonies. " he  
snickered.  
" Good! It's all set then! " Goku said, " We'll meet you there Mr. Veggie. " he turned upward and shouted,  
" KINTO'UN! " a small, compact size yellow cloud floated down to them, " Chi-chan and I will see you then. " Goku helped her  
onto the cloud, then hopped onto it himself, " Wait.....how do we get there again? " Goku glanced over at Chi-Chi.  
" Don't worry, I'll find it, I've had everything all set up and ready to go. Including seats for everybody. " Chi-Chi  
re-assured him.  
" In that case--let's go! " Goku said as the cloud floated up and quickly sped off, " BE RIGHT BACK EVERYONE!! " Goku  
called out to the people in the stands.  
" Well...I guess...that means we should get to the next match, huh. " the announcer mumbled to himself, surprised,  
" NEXT UP! FATSO MAULDOON VS LADY GODIVA! "  
Present Chi-Chi stormed out onto the grass and up to Vegeta, who was busy happily waving to the younger couple, now  
out of sight.  
" Oh THAT was a CHEAP SHOT Vegeta. A VERY cheap shot. " Chi-Chi said with disqust as she folded her arms.  
" Actually, I thought it was most creative of me. " Vegeta chuckled at her, " You've just given me a personal  
invitation, how do you like that? "  
" OOH!! THAT ME DOESN'T KNOW YOU LIKE THIS ME KNOWS YOU!! " she poked him in the gut, " THE OUJI I KNOW WOULDN'T GO  
AND SUDDENLY DECIDE TO SAVE ME LIKE THAT! " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, " What are you up too? "  
" Did you know that 9 out of 10 murder victims are murdered by those close to them? " Vegeta smirked, " You know,  
neighbors, vengeful relatives, little buddies of Kakarrot's, etc. "  
" Ouji, I've known you for almost 2 decades now and I HARDLY consider you someone 'close' to me. " she scoffed.  
" Well that other you just called me Veggie-San. That counts for SOMETHING doesn't it? "  
" That 'other me' doesn't know your full name. All SHE has to go on is whatever you told Goku your name was. "  
Chi-Chi said.  
" Hmm, maybe I should've introduced myself to him as 'The Almighty King of the Universe' after all. " Vegeta pondered  
outloud.  
" Oh you'd LOVE to hear me call you THAT, wouldn't you, Vegeta. " Chi-Chi glared at him.  
" Well, you know, I've been considering striking a deal with you. " the prince approached her, " Let's say you  
concede to me now, hand over Kakarrotto. He will be stationed at Capsule Corp as my personal servant maid. You are not  
allowed to see him or attempt to take him back. However you will be allowed to make one phone call to one another every  
month that begins with the letter Y. "  
" There is no month that begins with the letter Y. " Chi-Chi said flatly.  
Vegeta laughed maniacally, " I know. Now, to continue, Kakarrotto will not be allowed to leave the premises without  
my consent. He will eat what I give him, speak when he is spoken to, and wear what I dictate he may wear. On my part I shall  
make sure that he is completely taken care of and gets the best heath and medical care money can buy so he can live a nice  
full life in my care. "  
" You madman. JUST BECAUSE YOUR STUPID KINGDOM HAS BEEN DWINDLED DOWN TO ONE PERSON DOES NOT MEAN IT'S GOKU'S  
OBLIGATION TO DEEPIN YOU DENIAL AND MAKE YOU FEEL LIKE YOUR LITTLE PLANET DIDN'T EXPLODE IN THE FIRST PLACE!!! " Chi-Chi  
hollered at him.  
" Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi, Chi-Chi. I never said it was Kakarrot's obligation to be in my custody. " Vegeta said casually,  
" It's his DESTINY! "  
" *SMACK*! " Chi-Chi slapped the prince across his face, " Worm. " she snarled.  
Vegeta twitched slightly from the red mark on his cheek, " Fine, be that way, deny fate. It's not my problem. " he  
said, floating upward, " Now if you'll excuse me, I have a 'party' to attend. " Vegeta flew off in the direction the others  
had left.  
" DON'T YOU DARE! I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THIS OUJI-BOY!! " Chi-CHi screamed, flying after him.  
  
  
  
" HOORAY! I HAVE MADE IT! " present Goku grinned as he teleported infront of the buffet at the wedding party, " Look  
at all the yummies! It's just like I remembered it. " he reached out to grab a chunk out of the cake, then froze when he  
heard his own voice coming in his direction and quickly hid under the table, the table-cover surrounding him.  
" Cake! Yay! " the younger saiyajin said happily as he grabbed the chunk Goku was reaching for and shoved it in his  
mouth. Crumbs scattered to the floor, " Mmmmmm, it's like eating a slice of heaven, *URP*! " he patted his stomach.  
" GOKU! GOKU COME OVER HERE AND GREET SOME OF THE GUESTS! " Chi-Chi called from offscreen, " VEGGIE-SAN IS HERE! "  
" Veggie-san??! " the Goku from under the table said, confused, " I don't remember any Veggie-sa---IT'S LITTLE  
VEGGIE! HE CAME TO JOIN IN THE FESTIVITIES! How nice of him. " Goku clasped his hands together, then noticed the crumbs his  
younger version had dropped & proceeded to suck them up into his mouth like a vaccum cleaner.  
" Hello Veggie-san. " the younger Goku said as he shook the ouji's hand.  
" Well Kakarrot, it doesn't look like you were exaggerating when you told me about how much food you had at this  
wedding of yours. " Vegeta said as he looked around, impressed.  
" But I didn't tell you about the food. " Goku cocked an eyebrow.  
" Trust me, you've told me ALL ABOUT it, MANY MANY times. " Vegeta rolled his eyes.  
Goku shook present Chi-Chi's hand, " Oh, and you must be his wife. "  
Chi-Chi & Vegeta fell to the floor animé style.  
" WHHHHAAAAAAAAT!!! " Chi-Chi roared, " HOW DARE YOU! I AM NOT THAT EVIL LITTLE MONSTER'S WIFE AND I CAN'T BELIEVE  
YOU WOULD EVEN INSINUATE SUCH A DISQUSTING AND HORRORFYING THING! I WOULD RATHER BE EATEN BY SEWER RATS THEN BE MARRIED TO  
THAT CREEPY LITTLE GNOME!!! "  
" ...eh....eh... " Goku whimpered, now hiding behind the younger Chi-Chi.  
" She's got quite a temper hasn't she. " Chi-Chi glared at the fuming woman standing next to Vegeta, who was now  
on the floor laughing and pointing at her. Chi-Chi hugged Goku protectively.  
" In...that case, I guess you're his sister? " Goku said nervously.  
" SISTER??? " Chi-Chi gawked, then starting screaming and ranting all over again. Vegeta got to his feet, still  
cackling away.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA, oh Kakarrot, haHA, thank you for your hilarious assumptions. " he patted Goku on the  
shoulder, " Hahaha! My wife, my sister, hahahaha. " Vegeta tried to calm himself down, " If my wife were here with us I could  
count she would be laughing at me as well. " he noticed Bulma and Kuririn walk by, chatting about something, " There she  
goes now. " he said to himself.  
" Chi-Chi, may I have a word with you, over there. " Vegeta cocked his head to the right side of the setup.  
" Well, oh-kay. " Chi-Chi said, then started off but stopped & turned to Goku, " Oh, Goku, if you want to go get a  
snack before the ceremony starts, it's over-- " she sweatdropped to see nothing but a puff of smoke rushing in the direction  
of the buffet, " --there. "  
" OOOOH! CAKE-CAKE-CAKE-CAKE-CAKE-CAKE-CAKE! " Goku sped happily towards the buffet, then felt himself trip and land  
headfirst into the side of the cake.  
" Heh-heh-heh. " Piccolo snickered from beside the cake, " Consider this a prelude of the embarassment you will face  
when I anhilate you at the tornament, Son Goku. " he said proudly, then leaned towards the cake for a response, " Son Goku? "  
" Mmm, mmmph, mph! " munching could be heard from inside the cake. Piccolo sweatdropped.  
" Buffoon. " he snorted, walking off.  
" Oh yeah, now I remember, it was PICCOLO who tripped me! " present Goku said from under the table, " That cake  
filling was delicious. " he licked his lips, " Mmm, raspberry cream... "  
  
  
" Veggie-San? Veggie-San? " Chi-Chi called out as she waited at the corner of the room. She paused and decided to  
fix a small crease in her wedding gown, " That's strange--ACK! " she yelped as she felt something grab her from around the  
neck.  
" Here's something that's even stranger. " Vegeta smirked down at her from the headlock he had her in, " You should  
really pay more attention to whom you invite to your gatherings, but then again I probably would have sneaked in here anyway  
so I guess there really isn't much difference. "  
" ERRR, LET GO!!! " Chi-Chi screamed as she tried desperately to pull herself out of the ouji's grip.  
" Don't bother, I'm eons ahead of you in strength. Do not worry though, I have nothing against YOU personally, it's  
more of the you over there that I can't stand. And, unfortuantely for you, you're the one I have to destroy for her to  
cease to exist. Isn't that a shame. "  
" YOU STOP IT RIGHT NOW!! LET GO OF ME!!! " Chi-Chi bit him. The ouji cringed & held tighter, causing Chi-Chi to gasp  
for air, " GOKU!!! "  
" Chi-chan's in trouble! " present Goku sat up, smacking his head on the table and knocking it, along with his  
younger counterpart, who's head and ears were still blocked inside the cake, to the ground. He lept to his feet, " I'M COMING  
CHI-CHAN!!! " he teleported out of the spot.  
" AHHHHHHHAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! " Chi-Chi wailed as see frighteningly watched the small thin line of ki form  
in Vegeta's free hand.  
" OH SHUT UP! " Vegeta snapped at her, " Besides, you won't feel a thing. "  
" *gasp* --little Veggie! "  
Vegeta froze & glanced over to see his buddy staring at him, horrified, " Kaka-chan! " he panicked, " It's, it's not  
what it looks like, really. I, I was just going to, uhh, give her a wedding noggie, yes. " he tossed the ki over his shoulder  
, incinerating a nearby heard of sheep and then rubbing the top of the Chi-Chi's head, " See? Nice friendly, uhh, wedding  
gesture. "  
" GOKU HE'S TRYING TO KILL ME!! " Chi-Chi exclaimed. Vegeta quickly let go of her.  
" Little buddy Veggie how could you? " Goku's eyes watered.  
" I COULDN'T! I mean, I wasn't going to kill her, really I wasn't. " Vegeta clasped his hands together, " You believe  
me, don't you, *fake-sniffle*, Kakarrotto-chan? " he hugged the larger saiyajin.  
" Aww, little Veggie! " Goku hugged back, causing the ouji to yelp in pain, " Little Veggie you are forgiven for your  
brief stint of mental instability, I am sorry I even thought of accusing you of travelling back in time for the sole purpose  
of killing my Chi-chan. You just wanted to join in on the fun, didn't you? " he smiled sweetly, holding the ouji out infront  
of him.  
" Umm, yes, of course, I just wanted to, uhh, enjoy the fesitive gathering and all, you know. Heh-heh. " Vegeta  
laughed nervously.  
" So, he WASN'T going to kill me? " Chi-Chi looked at the ouji, confused and now slightly suspicous.  
" Of course not! Veggie's just a little crazy in the head. Sometimes he just does werid stuff out of nowhere for no  
good reason and then reverts back to his normal kooky Veggie self. " Goku explained.  
" How do you know all this when we only met him, like, three HOURS ago! " Chi-Chi asked.  
" Aww Chi-chan, I'm not the me who met Veggie three hours ago, he is. " Goku pointed to his younger self, who wobbled  
over to them, his head covered in icing.  
" I love cake. *BUUUURP*. Heehee. " the younger saiyajin grinned sheepishly.  
" Waitaminute! If HE'S Goku, then WHO are YOU! " Chi-Chi pointed at the present saiyajin.  
" Me? Oh, I'm from the FUTURE. " his eyes temporarily widened on the word future. He grinned, " I came here to save  
my little Veggie from doing anything stupid and screwing up the time-space continuum. You know, uncase the you from the  
FUTURE wasn't able to hog-tie and stop him first. " Goku explained.  
" You mean there's another ME here too! " Chi-Chi gasped.  
" Yes, yes there is. " Goku nodded, then grabbed a handful of icing out of his counterpart's hair & shoved it in his  
mouth, " Ahhhhh, what a cake. " he mused, then froze, " Hey, you know what's weird, I remember all this stuff happening  
before. "  
" Huh? " past Goku cocked his head.  
" YEAH! I remember all this from HIS point of view. " he pointed to his younger self, " I remember wobbling over here  
, and seeing that person who looked like me only buffer, and meeting Veggie before I actually met him when he landed on Earth  
but it wasn't the same Veggie cuz that one hadn't met me yet and--WOW Veggie! I think you've just created some kind of time  
travel black hole. " Goku looked down at Vegeta, who looked back at him, clueless, " Or maybe your trip here was already  
predestined to begin with. Wow... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
" *SNAP*! "  
" AHH! " everyone screamed to see Piccolo standing there with a camera in his hand, laughing at them, " HAHAHAHA!  
BWAHAHAHAHAHA--SMACK! " Chi-Chi bopped him over the head with her fists and took her camera back. Piccolo growled & rubbed  
his sore green head, " Fine, I didn't want to come to your stupid party anyway, Son. But I'll be sure to be there at  
your FUNERAL! "  
" *ZAP*! " Vegeta sent a ki blast at Piccolo, frying him.  
" AND YOU TOO!! " Piccolo shook his fist at Vegeta and stomped off.  
" Piccolo AND Chi-chan never did like Veggie. " Goku shook his head, " And they STILL don't. Only now it's Piccolo  
who's laughs at Veggie instead of the other way a-round. "  
" Whoa...you toasted Piccolo! " younger Goku's eyes widened at how easily Vegeta had fried the namek to a blacked  
crisp.  
" Why thank you Kakarrotto-chan. " Vegeta smiled at him, then noticed present Goku evil-eyeing him, " OH CALM DOWN!  
HE'S _YOU_ TOO! "  
Present Goku smiled back contently.  
" Veggie-San. " Chi-Chi walked towards him, " We would be honored if you were to take our pictures in Piccolo's  
place, that is, unless you have another one of your 'episodes'. "  
" Veggie's not gonna have any more episodes Chi-chan, I promise. " Goku nodded to them. Chi-Chi handed her camera  
over to the ouji.  
" You know how to work it, right? "  
" Yes. " Vegeta replied.  
" Alright then! " Chi-Chi smiled, then rubbed the icing away from Goku's eyes, " Be sure to get my good side! "  
" *snap!* "  
" OOH! That stupid little ouji, where did he go off to! " present Chi-Chi grumbled, the prince's disappearing act  
beginning get on her nerves.  
" HIIIII CHI-CHAN!!! " Chi-Chi looked up to see Goku waving at her from the crowd of people. She rushed over to him.  
" How did YOU get here?! " she said, surprised.  
" I teleported. " Goku grinned, putting his fingers in teleport position on his forehead.  
" Amazing... " Chi-Chi mumbled.  
" I came here to help you stop Veggie before he did something unspeakably horrible, but as it turns out, he's being  
a good little Veggie and helping take pictures of everybody. " Goku said, proud of the little ouji.  
" Pictures?! " Chi-Chi was taken aback, then pushed through the crowd to see her younger self, Goku, Kuririn, Yamcha,  
Bulma, and even Piccolo all lined up in the same position as in one of her album pictures and lo and behold the mystery  
person behind the camera taking their picture was Vegeta, " ... " Chi-Chi's mouth hung open as she got an eerie twilight  
zoneish feeling, " Bizzare. " was all she could bring herself to say, " Is THAT why I couldn't remember who took the  
pictures? Because it was HIM?! How could HE have been at our wedding? And if HE was at our wedding, does this mean that this  
me and this you were at our wedding too when we were them!! " she said, absolutely in shock.  
" I guess we were. " Goku smiled, " HEY! That means VEGGIE took all the pictures in your album Chi-chan. Isn't that  
funny. You were so proud of them because they were taken before little Veggie came into our lives and in a sudden twist of  
irony not only was Veggie at the wedding but he was the one taking the pictures to begin with. Silly, huh? " Goku giggled.  
" ... "  
" Chi-chan? "  
" ... "  
" Chi-chan? "  
" I think....I need to..lie down. " Chi-Chi said in a small voice, her face as pale as a ghost.  
" *click-click* *click-click*. Darnit. " Vegeta grumbled, " Out of film. " he handed the camera to the groom, " Here  
you go Kakarrot. " he smiled, " Have fun. "  
" Thank you Veggie-san. " Goku nodded to him greatfully.  
" My pleasure Kakarrot. " Vegeta said, then headed towards the present Sons.  
" Hey Veggie-san! " Goku shouted, Vegeta spun around & cried out as a light flashed before his eyes. Goku stood there  
snickering, camera in hand, " Just something to remember you by! " he grinned.  
" Errr, " Vegeta rubbed his eyes, " 23 years and Kakarrot is still Kakarrot. Unbelievable. " he grumbled, then looked  
up at Goku & Chi-Chi, " Come on Kakarrot and Onna, let's go home. I'm tired of taking pictures. "  
" But Veggie, I thought you orignally came down here get rid of Chi-Chi. What happened? " Goku said, surprised at  
his little buddy's change of heart.  
" To tell the truth, Kakarrot. That girl's a pretty nice person. And when I think about it the real Chi-Chi I want to  
vengefully torture and horrify on my path to gain your servanthood from her is the one I see everyday. " he said as they  
headed back to the time machine, " So, what I've decided to do is just wait it out until she's too old & senile to protest  
my actions with you, seeing as by the time she is in her late 80's, early 90's, we saiyajins will still look and feel as  
old as we are now. In fact, by Bejito-sei standards our metabolism is so slow that we'll still be in our prime days long  
after the rest of these bakayaroes along with several more generations are 6 feet under. " Vegeta explained.  
" Did you hear that Chi-chan!!! " Goku gawked as they got in the time machine. Chi-Chi was still in shock from  
finding out the identity of her wedding photographer, " Chi-chan? Chi-chan? "  
" Goku...let's go home now. " Chi-Chi said weakly, " I need a nice long rest to think about all this. "  
" Oh-kay Chi-chan. " Goku said comfortingly, patting her on the back as the hatch to the time machine closed, " Now  
don't you worry, we'll be home sooner than you can say yammalammadingdong! "  
Chi-Chi raised an eyebrow at him, " "yammalammadingdo-- "  
" WE'RE HERE!! " Goku said excitedly. Chi-Chi blinked to see they were now back in the lab.  
" --ng. " Chi-Chi finished her sentence, shocked.  
" The ride home's always faster than the ride up, did you notice that Veggie? " Goku said, getting out and then  
helping Chi-Chi out as well.  
" Yes, it seems to be one time phenomena NO ONE can explain. " Vegeta said dryly, dusting himself off.  
" HEY MIRAI! WE'RE BACK! " Goku called up the stairs. Mirai poked his head in the doorway.  
" SON! TOUSSAN! CHI-CHI! " Mirai said with relief as he ran down the stairs, " YOU MADE IT! " he said, then noticed  
Chi-Chi's state of shock, " Is she alright? What happened? "  
" Oh, Chi-chan and I found out who had taken all our wedding photos. And guess what? " Goku said anxiously, " It was  
VEGGIE! " he pointed at Vegeta, who smirked at Mirai.  
" But--how? Toussan didn't even COME to Earth until-- "  
" Not the Veggie from THAT time period. THIS Veggie. " Goku patted Vegeta on the head, who felt pleased with himself.  
" You mean, but then, how... " Mirai blinked, confused.  
" Awww, don't worry Mirai, we'll all go upstairs and me, Veggie, and Chi-chan will tell you ALLLLLLL about it. " Goku  
happily made his way up the stairs, followed by Vegeta and then Mirai.  
Chi-Chi picked her album off the lab table where she had set it before hiding away in the machine to go after Vegeta  
and flipped through the pages, all of which were exactly the same as she left them. She got to the last page and gasped to  
see it was one of her, Vegeta, and Goku staring back at the camera the ouji had given the groom. All three had a dumbfounded  
look on their faces. Chi-Chi's mouth hung open as she slowly closed the book and left up the stairs after them.  
" I never want to see another picture again as long as I live. "  
*****************************************************************************************************************************  
11:34 PM 4/21/02  
THE END  
Vegeta: I have to say Chu, this ending WAS pretty painless for me; 'course I didn't get my Kaka-servant...  
Chuquita: But you didn't get clobbered either.  
Vegeta: (thinks) ...point.  
Goku: Say, where did Mirai, Gohan, and Goten go?  
Chuquita: Probably back home. And I suggest we head back to the Corner before Chi-Chi remembers what Veggie here did to her.  
Vegeta: Oh yeah...the whole KING OF THE LAND thing...(sees Chi-Chi shooting her bazooka at him in her mind)...yes, I'd say  
we'd better head back now.  
Chuquita: Let's just take the bus, it'll be easier.  
Goku: Oh-kay!  
Vegeta: Chu, out of curiousity, will I be getting another hosting day anytime so-- [freezes as both Chu & Son send  
death-glares at him]--I take that as a 'no'.  
Chuquita: You're very observant.  
Vegeta: (smirks) As the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI it is my job to be ever on the alart for threats to this planet.  
Goku: Aww, that's nice Veggie.  
Vegeta: I'M NOT NICE!  
Goku: (giggles) Yes you are, you're just afraid to show how warm-n-gooey you are on the inside.  
Vegeta: (face bright red) ...  
Goku: (still giggling) Wellll?  
Vegeta: [uncomfortable subject] ... (turns to Chu) [change the topic] So, Chu, what's happening next time?  
Chuquita: Well, I'm planning on starting that episodes 273-274 parody. You know, the ones where you & Son-San brave through  
Buu's digestive system, face killer worms, stomach acids, that kinda stuff.  
Vegeta: (mockingly) Oh yes, you're making a parody of the episodes you haven't even seen yet, that's BRILLIANT.  
Chuquita: Oh shut up! I happen to have 2 VERY WELL DONE summaries from DBZOA to work with, along with 2 screenshots.  
Vegeta: (elbows Goku playfully) (snickering) Here that Kakarrot, a WHOLE TWO SCREENSHOTS *gasp* how did she ever manage to  
get that MANY!  
Chuquita: (glaring at him) Don't push it ouji-boy. (shrugs) One person e-mailed me the other day and said they have the  
scripts and some video clips to the episodes but I think I'd have to see their website first before I know this stuff really  
exists. Not to say that person's lying to me, I don't want to sound untrustworthy, but I need the evidence of the site she  
mentioned first. I wanna be safe, ya know.  
Goku: The web's a big place.  
Vegeta: Yes it is.  
Chuquita: (to audiance) BTW; the next Corner is going to be a special one. I've seen many fics around lately about the whole  
saiyajins and their tails thing. Well next time on Chuey's Corner I'm going to zap our boys tails back so we can get some  
answers like, other than the giant monkey transformation, what are tails good for? Do they have a mind of their own? Do they  
display the subconsious thoughts of the creatures they are forced to share their appendages with?  
Vegeta: (roars) 'CREATURES'?!  
Chuquita: (to Veggie) Oh shush! (turns back to audiance) Next time at the Corner, saiyajin tales speak out; and don't forget  
the main story, so far entitled "You Gonna Eat That?"  
Goku: It's delicious, nutritious, and gives you loose stools all in one! 


End file.
